Silver Bullet
by Depths of Silence
Summary: A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia. Translation: No task is too big when done together. Explanation: United we stand, divided we fall. Catherine x Steve x OC. Danny x Gabrielle.
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I only own the Original Characters and the plot.  
**Title:** Silver Bullet  
**Rating: **T  
**Genres: **Drama, Romance, Angst, Humor, Friendship.  
**Authoress Note:** This is my first time trying to write _Hawaii Five-0_. I can only hope you will enjoy it. However, keep in mind I have just started to watch this show, so I apologize for any mistake concerning the characters. _Catherine Rollins_ will be around as well as _Gabrielle Asano_. Also, let me tell you **_English_** is my **second** language, so I apologize for any mistake you may find. Thank you for your attention!  
**Summary:** _A'ohe hana nui ka alu'ia_. Translation: No task is too big when done together. Explanation: United we stand, divided we fall. Catherine x Steve x OC. Danny x Gabrielle.

* * *

**Silver Bullet**

* * *

**Chapter I**

* * *

Her head was leaning against the window next to her, her eyes closed. Everything was perfectly still around her, and yet she could hear rain pouring, and the wind howling. In her mind, thunder and lightning would sporadically echo, and her eyelids would flicker. Chills often ran up her spine, but she did not care. She noticed nothing, and felt nothing.

Her journey had come to an end. The airplane had landed not too many minutes ago, and even though she could hear people passing around, she still refused to open her eyes. Her clothes were sticking to her body, the high temperature clinging to her skin as a reminder that her thoughts and reality were very different.

"Miss, are you in need of assistance?" a voice asked all of a sudden, and she torpidly opened her eyes. Standing next to her was one of the flight attendants. Shaking her head, she mumbled an apology, and stood up from the seat.

With a faint smile, she made her way out of the airplane, the affectionate sun kissing her skin, warming her numb soul immediately. She forced herself to follow the crowd that had just abandoned the airplane, and long minutes later, she was waiting for her luggage.

All sounds drowned around her, and she kept observing all sort of baggage pass by her. How had things come to that? She did not know. She did not understand. One moment she had been laughing, on the other screaming. Now, all of her was numb. No tears threatened to fall, no hate threatened to consume her. All she wanted was to be left alone, with her thoughts, with her tacit agony.

Pinching the brick of her nose, she let out a shaken breath, and felt grief build up. She did not want to cry in such a place. The problem was that once she released the sigh, most of her control trembled, and she felt the corners of her eyes burn.

"Mama, it's our bag!"

The voice made her look to her side only to watch as two little boys pointed towards a rather big green travelling bag. Their mother appeared behind them, smiling as she spoke softly to her sons.

Suddenly, someone bumped into her, causing her to lose her balance. With a faint groan, she fell onto her knees, laughter echoing behind her. Tears burnt the side of her eyes once again, but this time she had no strength left. One by one, tears started rolling silently down her cheeks. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt her body shake as she tried to suppress her sobs.

That was when a hand fell on her left shoulder.

Gasping in surprise, she raised her head, and looked behind her. A woman with warm brown eyes was standing next to her, a mask of concern on her face. Looking down, she noticed the woman had a gun on her belt, and her mouth went dry.

"Elisabeth Norwood?" nodding, she stood up, barely noticing the two of them were the same height. Quickly, the other woman raised her hand. "I'm Officer Kono Kalakaua. You were taking a while so I decided to come and find you. Have you gotten your luggage?"

"Not yet..." Elisabeth finally managed to say, clearing her throat before speaking. "I'm sorry for the delay."

"That's quite alright." as Kono finished talking, Elisabeth spotted her luggage, and reached out for the small bag. Ignoring the look Kono sent her upon seeing the little baggage she had brought with her, Elisabeth tried to smile.

"So, are you going to be my...bodyguard?"

"Not the only one, of that I can assure you." Kono told her as she motioned for Elisabeth to go to their right with her hand. "However, I have to drive you to safety before introducing you to the rest of the team. Here, put this on."

Looking down, Elisabeth found herself staring at a pair of sunglasses and a cap. Glancing at Kono's eyes, she nodded before she reached out for the sunglasses. Before she put them on, however, she thought about what they meant.

She was to hide who she was. That was going to be her life for that moment on.

"C'mon, we can't waste anymore time." Kono urged her, and Elisabeth immediately put the cap over her head, the sunglasses over her eyes. As soon as they walked out of the airport, the pleasant summer afternoon bathed them amiably.

Without explaining anything, Kono directed Elisabeth towards a red car, parked close to the exiting doors. Hastily, the female officer put the baggage on the trunk before making her way towards the driver's seat. Opening the door, Elisabeth sat down on the passenger's seat, and felt her heart skip a beat when she closed the door.

There truly was no way back...

"I heard your father was the one who called Governor Denning." Koko said as she started to drive down the street, "What made you chose Hawaii?"

"I didn't." Elisabeth told her as she stared out of the window. "Before I knew what was going on, I was on an airplane, crossing the Atlantic Ocean, the United States, and part of the Pacific Ocean." there was a pause, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's alright. You do realize what coming here means, right?"

"The end of a chapter..." Elisabeth answered as Kono stopped at a red light, and the Hawaiian agent turned to her.

"Not the end," Kono corrected, "This is just the beginning..."

* * *

"So, what do we have here?" Danny inquired as he looked at the screens while Chin moved the images around. Crossing his arms, Danny took in all information that appeared on the screens while Chin slowly made his way towards him.

"This is Elisabeth Norwood." Chin declared as he looked at the picture of a woman with long brown curls. Then, the picture of a man with dark blond hair appeared next to hers. "And this is Isaac Byrne. He was shot to death, execution style."

Pictures of the murder appeared, and Danny frowned at what he saw. Then, he turned to Chin, arms still folded against his chest.

"So, she witnessed the murder?"

"She was talking to the victim over the phone when it happened." Chin elucidated, and Danny raised both his eyebrows at that before letting out a deep breath. "Apparently the murder picked the cell-phone, and used it to find out about Elisabeth Norwood."

"You think they're coming after her?" Danny asked, "And why on earth did she come to Hawaii of all places?"

"Her father is a former gunnery sergeant." Steve explained as he walked inside the room. "And apparently he knows Governor Denning. Her father, Sean Norwood, was the one who decided to send her to Hawaii for protection. It seems he thought it would be safer for her to be far away from Europe."

"Wait, say what? She came from _Europe_?" Danny asked, and Chin pointed at the screen, where the satellite image of a country came into view.

"She was born and raised in Portugal." Chin clarified, "Her father was born in America but was raised in Great Britain, and her mother's American-Portuguese. Apparently, her father worked in Hawaii before he got married, which probably explains his connection to the Governor. Maybe their families are acquaintances."

"Okay...so, what are we supposed to do?" Danny asked, and Steve stared at the screen where all pictures were displayed. "We'll be what? Bodyguards? Do we have any proof that someone's after this woman?"

"Kono went to pick her up at the airport." Chin said, "She'll be staying at the hotel for now, and we'll have a unit watching over her the whole time. I told Kono we would meet them at the hotel room."

"Did you just hear what I asked?" Danny inquired, and Steve finally looked away from the screens to turn to his friends.

"She was in a car accident right before she came here, and she was at the hospital for a couple of days." the Lieutenant Commander stated, "The other driver managed to escape, but her father always believed someone was after her."

"Do we know why the boyfriend was killed?" Danny asked, and Chin seemed to hesitate.

"He was a photographer. It is believed he took pictures of a deal. Unfortunately, no one can find the pictures anywhere."

"We think he witnessed something because of what Elisabeth Norwood said to the police." Steve continued right when Danny was about to speak again. "She said that Isaac had been behaving weirdly lately, and that he had once mentioned that something was going on."

"The problem's that he never said what was happening." Chin completed, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're telling me that we're supposed to watch over this woman because she may be someone's target?" he asked, "How did we get into this situation again?"

"Stop that; this is our mission, let's take it seriously." Steve told his partner before he gazed at Chin when his cell-phone rang. Moments later, Chin met his stare again. "And we ought to go to the hotel. Kono's there already?"

"They've just arrived."

"Let's go then." Steve told them before he turned around, and walked out of the door. Chin had been just about to follow him, when Danny's voice made him stop for a second.

"Do we get to eat some doughnuts since we're going to be bodyguards?"

Chin refused to reply to that.

* * *

"_Wuthering Heights_?" Kono inquired as she observed Elisabeth taking a very well-worn book from her travelling bag. "You like Emily Bronte?"

"It was the only thing I managed to bring with me." Elisabeth told her as she caressed the book's cover with the tip of her fingers. "The only thing I managed to sneak inside my bag before someone saw it."

"It's an interesting book." Kono agreed as she approached the only window of the bedroom, and stared outside. Reaching out for the curtains, she closed them, offering them more privacy. "Or so I've been told."

"You've never read it?" Elisabeth asked, and Kono shook her head.

"I prefer to surf."

"Now that I certainly never tried to do," Elisabeth stated, but she continued to stroke the book tenderly. "Isaac, on the other hand..."

She trailed off, and Kono stood in front of her.

"We'll make sure you're safe."

As soon as those words faded away in the interior of the bedroom, Elisabeth stopped stroking the book's cover. Without blinking, she put the book aside, on the mattress next to her, only to clasp her hands together seconds later.

"I still don't understand how this could have happened..." she whispered, "I've been thinking about it over and over in my head, and I just...I don't understand..."

"Listen, you're here now, and we're going to help you." Kono assured Elisabeth as she approached her. Slowly, she raised a hand, and put it on top of Elisabeth's. "It won't be pleasant, I'm not going to hide that from you, but it's also very important that you don't try to hide things from us."

"I won't..." Elisabeth whispered, and Kono only had time to smile reassuringly at her when someone knocked on the door. Immediately, Konno turned around, and opened the door. A quick smile graced her features when she saw her cousin.

"Elisabeth, this is my cousin, Chin, Danny and my boss." Kono introduced her team mates as they walked inside the bedroom, and Elisabeth stood up from the bed. "We're the ones who'll be working on your case."

"_Aloha_." Chin greeted her with a small nod.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Steve stepped forward, not bothering to introduce himself, and Elisabeth turned to him. "It will be good to understand what happened through your point of view."

"What he's trying to say is that we'd like for you to help us." Danny said as he gesticulated a little, "However, we understand there's an 11 hours difference since right now it will be around midnight in Lisbon while here it's 1o'clock in the afternoon. Maybe you'd like to rest for a bit before we get to the bad stuff?"

"Thank you, but that's not necessary. I'd rather help you now the best I can." Elisabeth told him, her hazel eyes turning to Steve once again. "What do you want to know?"

"I want you to tell us everything that happened. We know you were talking over the phone with the victim when everything happened." Steve told her, going straight to business, and Kono exchanged a look with both Danny and Chin.

"Yes, I was… We were…" Elisabeth closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she felt something warm touching her arm, she reopened her eyes only to see that it was Danny.

"It will probably be better if you sit down." he told her, and Elisabeth glanced down at the bed before doing what she was told. "You can keep your eyes close, if you prefer. It may even help you remember things more clearly."

Elisabeth did not have to be told twice. Gazing at Danny's face one last time, she allowed for her eyelids to flutter shut, and let her mind go back in time to the night when everything was changed.

She remembered the rain. Lightning would sporadically cut through the raindrops, the roar of thunders echoing throughout her flat. She had been cooking in the kitchen, with music blasting from her stereo, when her cell-phone had started ringing. It had actually been a miracle she had been able to hear it despite the loud music.

Isaac was on the other side of the line.

A shiver run up her spine as Elisabeth recalled his warm voice. They had joked around for a while, with Isaac saying he hoped she would not blow her house up with her crazy cooking. Eventually things had become more serious with Elisabeth understanding that he was not at home since she could hear the wind howling around him.

He was working on something, something so sinister that he could not tell her over the phone. It was something that would change everything they knew, and it would not be for the best. He had refused to tell her what it was over the phone. _I'd rather tell you face to face_, he had said, and she had promptly invited him to go to her.

He could not do it; something about hiding evidence.

_I promise we'll get through this together._ He had promised, and she had believed him. _And once this is over we can finally go on that trip you've been nagging me about._

Going to Japan; Elisabeth now knew that would never happen.

That had been when a thunder had snarled, and Isaac's voice had faded away. _Keep talking to me; I think someone's following me._

Those would be the last words Isaac would ever tell her. A couple of minutes later, which had painfully resembled to eternity, a foreign voice echoed from the other side of the line.

_You should know better than to mess with Doragon._

Then, a gunshot growled frighteningly at same time another thunder conquered the skies.

"Wait; did you just _Doragon_?" Danny interrupted Elisabeth's thoughts, causing the woman to open her eyes. "That sounds like Japanese, doesn't it?"

"What? You think the Yakuza is involved in this?" Steve asked back, but before Danny could say a thing, Chin shook his head.

"I'm more inclined to think of a gang of some sort." he said before turning to Elisabeth. "Do you have any idea of what he could be working on?"

"Isaac was a freelancer, and sometimes he would accept more than one job at the time." Elisabeth told him, and she paused for a moment. Thoughts ran through her mind at full speed as she tried to remember anything that could help the investigation. Unfortunately, she could not recall anything. "I'm sorry, I don't…"

"It's alright, you've helped a lot." Danny interrupted her with a small smile, and he then turned to his team workers. "Okay, so we better start doing some research."

"Kono, you and Chin go back to the HDQ, and try to find everything you can about _Doragon_. If they are indeed a gang, we better make sure we know where they are." Steve took command, and the two cousins nodded at that. "Danny, you and I will stay here, taking care of the last preparations."

"We'll call you as soon as we find something." Chin told Steve while Kono made her way towards the door. Without saying anything else, the two cousins walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"I'll go talk to the unit downstairs." Danny said as he turned to Steve, but before he made his way out, he turned to Elisabeth. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

"I…" Elisabeth trailed off when Danny smiled reassuringly at her. After sharing one last look with Steve, Danny walked away.

"Here," Steve handed her a card, and Elisabeth reached out for it. Taking a look at it, she finally found out his name; Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarett. "If you remember anything, just call me, and one of us will come here."

Staring down at the small piece of paper, Elisabeth felt her shoulders bend in tiredness. Reality was finally kicking in, every ounce of adrenaline draining from her muscles. She was turning numb again, and she detested it. Sensing Steve walk around the bed, Elisabeth raised her head, and watched as he pushed the curtain slightly to the side in order to stare through the window.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, but it took Steve a few more seconds before he finally turned his head to look at her. "You can go, if you'd like. I'm alright."

"The fact we have to watch over you means you cannot be alone." Steve told her before he looked through the window again. "One of us will always be around."

"Do you really think whoever…? Do you really think they'll be coming after me?" Elisabeth asked, and Steve finally released the curtain. "I mean…I'm half across the world, and…this is so surreal."

"Do you know anyone who'd want to hurt Isaac?" Steve inquired as he stood in front of her once again, and Elisabeth shook her head. "Well, I have to ask you think about it thoroughly. If you think of something, regardless of how insignificant it may sound, you make sure you call us."

"Yes…" Elisabeth agreed as she stared down at the card once more, and Steve nodded.

"I'm going downstairs now, to find Danny. You should rest for a bit." he told her, though it sounded more like an order rather than a suggestion. "I have the second key to your room, but we'll always knock before walking inside, alright?"

"Lieutenant Commander McGarrett…" Elisabeth heard herself whisper when Steve turned around on his heels, and she stood up from the bed, "Thank you…for everything."

"It's too soon to thank us." Steve told her, "Also, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett is a mouthful. Call me Steve."

With that said, Steve also walked away. When the door closed behind him, Elisabeth stared down at the card she was still holding, and clenched her fingers around it. Thinking back, she recalled Kono's words.

_This is just the beginning..._

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the Original Characters and the plot.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I can only hope you continue to enjoy it. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter II**

"So, let me get this straight; you want me to stay here, doing absolutely nothing, while you go back to the HDQ?" Danny asked as he and Steve stood in the elevator as it took them to the correct floor. "I'm asking because I could do that. I like babysitting."

"This is not babysitting. You're supposed to get her to talk about her relationship with the victim." Steve corrected him, "Don't forget that."

"What? You doubt my questioning skills?" Danny asked, as he started gesticulating, "Because if that's the case, why don't _you_ stick around? You were the one who walked inside with the bad attitude. Only heavens know how she managed to answer you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me!" Danny exclaimed, still gesticulating. "You walked inside, not even bothering to bond with her, and you went all Lieutenant Commander McGarrett on her. I can assure you, I'll do a much better job."

"I'd like to see you try." Steve retorted as the elevator reached the correct level, and the metallic doors opened up.

"Trust me, if you stay here, you'll definitely learn something." Danny responded, and Steve took a deep breath in as the two of them walked towards the correct door.

"Let _me_ teach _you_ something," Steve started as they stopped in front of a white door, "Once here, you definitely need to knock. This isn't my place, so don't go barging in, got it?"

"On the contrary of what you think, I know when to behave like a perfect gentleman." Danny defended himself as Steve knocked on the door. "Here, let me give it a try."

Ignoring Steve's glare, Danny also raised his fist, and knocked. When nothing happened, he cleared his throat.

"Miss Norwood, it's Detective Danny Williams, and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett." Danny announced, "We're coming in."

With that said, Steve took his key from inside his back pocket, and unlocked the door. Carefully, he opened it, and walked inside only to be close followed by Danny. For their surprise, Elisabeth was lying on the bed, turned to them, sleeping. In her arms was a very well-worn book.

"Okay…what do we do now?" Danny asked as he scratched the side of his head.

"You will watch over her." Steve told him as he pointed at his team worker, and then he turned his thumb in direction of his torso. "I will meet with Chin and Kono, and see if they've found something."

"Fine, but at least bring me some _kulolo_ on your way back."

Without bothering to reply, Steve turned around, and left the room. With a sigh, Danny ran his hand down his tie as he looked at the sleeping woman. Without knowing what else to do, he made his way towards the window, and stared outside.

"Yep, I'm definitely babysitting…"

Meanwhile, both Chin and Kono were wandering around through the office. Fresh photos from the murder had been sent to them as well as all information concerning Isaac Byrne's work. Although there was a lot of information they had to go through, the truth was that they had yet to find something strictly important.

"Look, they've just sent us all information on the victim's laptop." Kono said as she started arranging everything on the computer, and Chin immediately put down some papers before going to her side. "It's a shame we can't work on his computer."

"We just have to believe the police over there did everything they could to find all information." Chip said as he observed the screen. Then, he narrowed his eyes, and moved his hand. "What's with that folder over there?"

As Kono shifted her eyes to look at the same folder, Chin opened it. Photos of foreign people gathering in a street appeared on the screen. Without wanting to waste anymore time, Kono started scanning all those pictures, trying to find anything that could give them a clue.

"They are probably the guys Isaac had under surveillance." Chin observed before he pointed in direction of one of the three men. "This one's definitely Japanese."

"Look!" Kono exclaimed as she brought a new photo to the screen. She enhanced the photo, and zoomed in without delay. "Look at his wrist. Is that…a dragon tattoo?"

"That must be a member of the _Doragon_." Chin said, "Start a facial recognition, we may get lucky. Meanwhile, I'll call the police to see if they have found something new."

As Chin picked up his phone, Steve walked inside. Nodding at Chin, who nodded back at him without putting the cell-phone down, Steve made his way to Kono's side. Quickly, he stared at the screen, and narrowed his eyes slightly at what he saw.

"These are the guys the victim was following?" he asked, and Kono looked at him over her shoulder.

"Seems like it. This one over here has a tattoo on his wrist, and he's definitely Japanese." Kono said, "I'm running him through facial recognition, and Chin's trying to contact the Police."

"What about the others?" Steve asked, "Print the photo. I'll be showing it to Elisabeth when I return to the hotel. Maybe she'll recognize one of them."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kono inquired, and when Steve stared at her, she continued. "I'm just saying; she clearly had no idea of what could be going on when you questioned her earlier. Do you think she'll recognize them?"

"It won't hurt to try." Steve told her, "What about the rest of the files? Have you run through those?"

"So far all I've found is stuff related to his work." Kono confessed, "But I won't give up until I find something new. And once I find it…"

"…I'll be the first to know." Steve finished her sentence, and Kono smiled in response. That was when Chin appeared, grabbing a note pad with something scribbled on it. Grabbing the note, Steve stared down at it. Then, he turned to Kono again. "It seems that we'll be receiving everything concerning the autopsy in a few minutes."

"Want me to call Dr. Bergman?" Kono asked, and Steve nodded.

"Yeah, show him the pictures. He'll probably complain he'd prefer to see the body, but explain the situation to him." he elucidated, "Tell him to observe the autopsy's photos, not because we doubt the medical examiner, but because we'd like a second opinion."

"Don't worry; I'll let him know that." Kono reassured him. It was then that the printed photo came out, and she went to pick it up. After staring down at it for a second, she handed it to Steve.

"I'll go back to the hotel, then." Steve told her, since Chin was still talking over the phone. "Call Max immediately, alright?"

"Will do, boss."

* * *

"…and then I went with her for some trick or treat." Danny finished, and Elisabeth smiled faintly at the look on his face. She had woken up upon hearing his cell-phone ringing, and since it had been impossible for her not to overhear the conversation, she decided to open her eyes. The adoringly smile that had graced his features had told her all she needed to know.

He loved his daughter dearly, and that was written all over his face.

"When are you going to see her again?" Elisabeth decided to ask as she pressed her pillow against her chest. At the question, Danny looked down at his watch, and shrugged.

"I'm supposed to go pick her up in an hour, but I've already told her I'll be a little late." he said, but despite his nonchalant attitude, Elisabeth felt her heart squeeze. Biting her lower lip, she pondered about his words.

"Listen, I don't want you to lose unnecessary time with me. If you have to go pick Grace up, then, please, go." she told him. "I'll feel awful if you get stuck here because of me."

"Oh, that's alright. I have to watch over you. This is work." Danny tried to reassure her, but Elisabeth refused to accept that. Throwing the pillow away, she stood up from the bed, and made her way towards him.

"So, what you're saying is that if I felt like going outside, you'd have to come with me, right?" she asked, and Danny stared at her for a moment before nodding.

"Technically yes, but we're not leaving this room."

"Yes, we are." Elisabeth corrected him as she rested her hands on her hips. "Do you really think I'll be able to rest when I know you're dying to see your little girl? No, I refuse to do that. You are all doing a lot for me already."

"You got here a few hours ago, you're dead tired." Danny tried to reason with her as he waved his arms a little. "Just go to bed. I'll leave as soon as one of the guys shows up."

"But that can take a while, and I'd like to go outside." Elisabeth explained, this time crossing her arms against her chest, "Nothing better than a trip around the city to keep me awake. You could always tell your team workers that we're leaving, and they'll me us wherever."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Danny said, but Elisabeth noticed he was pondering about her proposition. Trying to hide her faint smile, she turned around on her heels, and made her way towards her bag. "Seriously, I don't think you fully understand what's going on. Someone's trying to kill you."

"I'm in Hawaii. I literally flew half around the world." Elisabeth told him, as she stared at him in the eye. "And besides, you're a detective. I'm pretty sure I'll be safe for as long as I stay close to you."

With that said, Elisabeth threw the strap of her bag across her torso, and rested her hands on her hips.

"So, are you coming, or what?"

"Only if you promise to really stay by my side all the time," Danny informed her, a frown on his face. "I really don't want Steve to bite my head off, which I know he'll do anyway because this is a very, very stupid idea."

"Well, don't worry; I'll tell him I threatened you." Elisabeth said as Danny made his way towards her only to roll his eyes at her solution. "Trust me; I can be very convincing when I want to."

"That's because you never saw his Navy Seal death glare." Danny informed her as they walked towards the door. "Nor have you ever seen his way of convincing people to talk. Trust me, if you saw that, you'll never be the same."

"You guys must have a very special relationship."

"You don't know how much." Danny responded, rather sarcastically, and Elisabeth locked the door behind them. "How did I get convinced into leaving that room again?"

Instead of answering, Elisabeth decided to change the subject. Without thinking, she asked Danny to tell her more about Grace, and that did the trick. As they walked out of the hotel, Danny started talking about all the past situations he had gone through with his daughter. Never once did he mention Grace's mother, so Elisabeth decided not to ask. She knew she was lucky enough Danny seemed to be such a talkative person, and quite trusting too.

"This way…" Danny told her as they walked through the hotel's front doors, and moments later they were standing in front of a very impressive car. Unable to stop gapping at it, Elisabeth watched as Danny unlocked it, and sat down behind the wheel.

"Are you regretting it?" Danny asked as he stuck his head through the open window, and Elisabeth immediately snapped from her thoughts.

"Sorry, your car is just…."

"Yeah, I know, but get in already." Danny interrupted her, and Elisabeth rushed to the other side of the car, and sat down. Promptly, Danny turned the motor on, and drove away from the hotel. Not five minutes later, his cell-phone started ringing. Without bothering to look at the screen, he answered the phone. "Hey Monkey…"

As she listened to Danny talk over the phone with Grace, assuring her that he was on the way, Elisabeth looked through the window next to her. Almost instantly, her mind took her back to the past month, and Isaac's face appeared in front of her eyes.

The gunshot she had heard over the phone followed his face.

Closing her eyes shut, Elisabeth found herself remembering her last conversation with him over the phone. Tears started to dwell underneath her eyelids, and Elisabeth had to take a very deep breath in order not to alert Danny.

_I promise we'll get through this together._

Oh Isaac…

"Monkey, Danno will be there in ten minutes, okay?" Danny asked as he continued walking over the phone. His smile grew even more. "Yeah, love you too. See you in a few."

Shaking her head a little, Elisabeth tried to clear her head. However, before she or Danny could say something, his cell-phone started ringing again. The smile disappeared immediately from his face, and for some reason Elisabeth found herself wondering if it was someone from his team.

"Before you yell at me, let me tell you this was not my idea." Danny said as soon as he leaned the cell-phone against his ear. "Hey, I told you; first, you listen to me, and then you can yell all you want. No, I—"

Danny took a deep breath, and he took his hand off the wheel in order to run his fingers through his hair.

"Steve, listen, she's with me. We're fine." Danny continued after a small pause, and Elisabeth looked away for a moment. "I'm just going to pick Grace up, and we'll return to the hotel in half an hour. No, don't come, I just—Damn it, will you just listen to me?"

Without thinking about what she was doing, Elisabeth took the phone away from his hands. Gapping, Danny swore under his breath at her unexpected move, and turned his head to stare at her while Elisabeth pressed the cell-phone against her ear.

A wrong move, she inwardly admitted, since Steve was still yelling on the other side of the line,

"Hmm…Lieutenant Commander?" she began, and for a moment the line went silent. "I took the phone away from the Detective. He shouldn't be talking on the phone while he's driving. It's not safe."

"Oh please…" Danny mumbled, but Elisabeth decided to ignore him. Instead, she continued talking on the phone.

"I know what we did wasn't correct, and that we should've told you, but I just couldn't stop the Detective from seeing his daughter. So, I told him I'd come with him. We're not breaking any rule, since I'm with him. Still, if you want to lecture someone, please, yell at me."

Once again, Danny glanced at her, but this time he tried to reach for the cell-phone. Without thinking, Elisabeth shifted closer to the window, and changed the phone to her right ear. The next words that came out from Steve McGarrett's lips, made her heart skip a beat.

"I understand I'm risking my life, but what could I do?" she asked, and then she closed her eyes. Her blood was beginning to boil as Steve continued talking, her heartbeat increasing tenfold. "I don't need you to tell me that; I'm fully aware of the situation, and no, we're not going back until we have Grace with us. No, I—"

Steve gave her one last order and hang up, leaving Elisabeth to stare dumbfounded at the cell-phone. When he noticed the look on her face, Danny let out a sigh before shaking his head.

"I told you, when he goes all Navy Seal on you, there's no stopping him." he said, taking the cell-phone away from Elisabeth's hands. "What did he tell you?"

"He wants you to take me to Kamekona before you go pick Grace up." Elisabeth answered him as she turned her head to look at him. "Does that mean anything to you? He hung up before I could ask…"

"Oh yeah, I sure do." Danny said as he put both hands on the car's wheel. "I hope you brought money…"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked as he slammed both his hands on the table, and despite of everything, Elisabeth flinched at the loud noise he caused. "You're not here on vacations! You're here because someone's trying to kill you! Someone killed your boyfriend, and now they are after you! If you keep behaving like this, I will start thinking different things about you!"

"I was just trying to help!" Elisabeth exclaimed, putting away the shave ice she had been 'invited' to buy as soon as she had arrived to Kamekona. "Danny told me about his daughter, and that he wanted to go pick her up. I was with him; I didn't see what we shouldn't go."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Steve asked as he lowered his head so that their faces were inches away. "You heard your boyfriend get killed over the phone. There's a gang after you. Someone tried to kill you in Portugal. Also, your good deed could have caused a lot of trouble. What if the _Doragon_ had found you? What if Grace was with you when they did?"

"Stop saying someone's out to kill me!" Elisabeth nearly shouted as she stood up from her seat, causing Steve to straighten up. Without breaking the eye-contact, Steve slammed something on top of the table, causing Elisabeth to look down at it.

"Do you recognize these men?"

Glancing at him in confusion, Elisabeth reached out for the photo, but before she could raise it from the table, Steve put a finger on top of it. He was pointing towards a man that looked Japanese, the rest of his hand concealing the faces of the other two men.

"This one is definitely a member of _Doragon_. Take a good look at him; do you know him?" as he spoke, Steve took his hand away, and Elisabeth had been about to say she did not know him, when her eyes slipped to the other two faces.

Her heart skipped a beat at what she saw.

"Meu Deus…" she breathed out, a hand covering her lips. Her legs lost all strength, and she sat down rather shakily. Steve observed her expression, color draining from her face as she continued staring at the picture.

"What? Do you recognize anyone?" Steve asked, but Elisabeth could not take her eyes away from the picture. It could not be true… Heavens, there had to be some mistake. Out of the blue, Steve spoke as if he had read her mind. "This was taken from the victim's laptop. He was the one who took the picture."

Elisabeth closed her eyes at that observation, her blood ringing in her ears.

"This…was taken from Isaac's laptop?" she whispered, her voice shaking as she spoke, and Steve nodded at that. She felt tears burning the sides of her eyes, and she unsteadily pointed to the man in the middle of the picture, with red hair. "This one...his name is Rayner."

"Are you sure?" Steve asked, his blue eyes burning into hers, and Elisabeth nodded. "Do you know him?"

"Yes…" she responded, not bothering to disguise her weak voice. "He's Isaac's younger brother."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
